


【DV】Vergil's Secret

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 小蛋小维的纯♂情过往有奇怪的xp 产乳小维 男孩们的第一次





	【DV】Vergil's Secret

维吉尔有个小秘密。

青春期男孩的个子如抽高的雨后春笋，黑色短裤下两条又长又细的白腿被衬托得宛若羊脂白玉，圆圆的带着点婴儿肥的脸颊更是初显俊美而凌厉的轮廓，唯独那双总是闪着机敏与冷静的蓝眼睛此时愁云密布。

01

那是一个阳光明媚的清晨。

他被一阵莫名的燥热扰了清梦。愤愤地睁开眼，维吉尔用力地把像个八爪鱼似的缠在自己身上的但丁推回他自己的被窝，重重地哼了一声侧过身子，只留给呼呼大睡的弟弟一个冷漠的后背。

这实际上是迁怒。胸口无法忽视的隐隐胀痛让他辗转难眠。第三次重新入睡失败后他索性坐起身，气呼呼地卷起衬衫的下摆拉到小小的乳房上方，低下头费力地想要查明到底是怎么回事。

十二三岁的男孩毋庸置疑是学业上的佼佼者，可论及性知识，维吉尔是彻头彻尾的不合格。他诧异地盯着自己红肿挺立的乳尖，做足了心理建设后小心翼翼地伸出食指去触碰——只一下便让他痛呼出声。“你叫什么啊…维吉。”最不愿意听到的声音在身后响起，他像只受惊小猫似的浑身一抖，就差一根炸毛的尾巴。但丁揉着眼睛睡眼惺忪地把脑袋整个压在他的肩头，炽热滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他渗出冷汗的脖颈，激起那片肌肤细微的战栗。

维吉尔惊慌失措地把自己锁进浴室，不顾但丁冲着他落荒而逃的背影大呼小叫。

可怕的灾祸正降临在他的身上。

维吉尔原以为肿胀不堪的乳头便是他受难的全部，至少他还可以自欺欺人地贴上创口贴 防止乳尖与衣物摩擦带来的刺痛和难堪，凭借引以为傲的自持力强忍胸部的不适。

这没什么的，或许只是上次服用抗过敏药物的后遗症。他这样安慰自己，还抱有一丝很快便会康复的天真幻想。

命运仿佛跟他开了一个巨大的玩笑。

“维吉，你身上有很好闻的味道。”但丁坐在餐桌的对面眨眨眼，口中咀嚼着麦片含糊不清地说，桌下的脚还不老实，一荡一荡地去撩动维吉尔的小腿肚。

换作以往，维吉尔会毫不留情地踢回去，最好是让没规没矩不知餐桌礼仪为何物的弟弟痛到长记性。可现在他做不到，仅仅是维持强装镇定的神情便耗费他所有的心力。所以他只狠狠瞪了但丁一眼，埋头把自己的那份早餐快速吃完便拎起小书包先踏出了家门。

“嘿你又不等我！”但丁懊恼地喊道，囫囵咽下最后一口牛奶嘴里叼着块烤面包就追了上去。

02

该死的…该死！

赶在放学前才好不容易躲进厕所的隔间，天知道维吉尔费了多大功夫才把像个小尾巴跟在他屁股后面的但丁甩开。他的弟弟看似愚蠢，在某些时候直觉却敏锐得像饥饿的狼崽子，摇尾吐舌地凑近他只为在防不胜防之际咬他的喉咙。

甫一关上门维吉尔便赶忙脱下紧紧包裹着上身的制服，颤抖的手指在白衬衫的纽扣上打了两次滑才成功解开。为了不发出丢人的喘息，他自虐式地咬住左手指关节，深呼吸数次后才鼓起勇气摸上鼓起一个小包的乳房，憋了整整一天的胀痛感几乎要榨空他最后的理智。

无论私下尝试了多少次，还是很恶心！难以名状的委屈和羞耻感席卷了这个懵懂无知的少年。

原本不加触碰只有轻微刺痛的胸部在一周后发生了异变。他开始产乳了。

亲眼目睹带着腥甜气味的洁白乳汁是如何浸湿他的睡衣印出，乳尖还挂着几滴罪证，目瞪口呆的维吉尔站在镜子面前，再也抑制不住滚滚落下的泪水。

骄傲的天性是另一种精神层面的折磨，自尊心极强的维吉尔不允许在哪怕是母亲面前流露半点脆弱。他悄悄翻阅医学书籍，可庸碌的人类医学无法解释为什么幼年期的雄性半魔会产乳这类高深的未解之谜。

那就只好自力更生了。在发现均匀按摩乳房并挤空里面的乳汁会极大缓解痛楚后，维吉尔每天都要干这种让他羞到想钻进地底的事。

这算什么啊…简直像是身不由己的奶牛。维吉尔恨恨地想，为什么倒霉的总是他，这大运但

丁怎么就不撞上一次？那样的话他就可以嘲笑但丁一定是干了什么坏事才会遭此报应。

在心里把无关紧要的人都骂了个遍，最艰难的时刻还是到来。即使再不情愿维吉尔也得在放学回家前把今天的遗留问题解决。

他纤细的手指按在粉色乳晕一圈硬硬的肿块上，小幅度打着转，在感到胸部放松的差不多了便用指甲掐着右边的乳尖，施了点巧劲把快要溢出的奶液滴滴答答地挤进马桶。维吉尔不明白，在这纯粹的折磨与屈辱下为什么他的裤子变得像他胸前的衣物一样湿润，只能徒劳地夹紧双腿不让腿间的清液顺着大腿滑落。他变得越来越奇怪了，他要变成彻头彻尾的怪物了！

“维吉？哥！你在里面吗！”熟悉的呼喊在空荡荡的洗手间内传来回声，紧接着他看见一双沾着泥点的黑色短靴出现在隔间下方的缝隙。

倏地瞪大了眼，维吉尔吓得魂飞魄散。但丁偏偏要在这个时候！他低声咒骂，手忙脚乱地扣着扣子，哪怕错位了也不在乎。

然而更令人绝望的事还在后头，一抬眼，他发现自己竟然，没有锁门。

“我就知道你躲在这儿！”

隔间的门被哗得拉开，暴露在日光灯和幼弟愤怒的视线下，在那一瞬间维吉尔心如死灰。

“你跟我分床睡快要两个星期了！为什么在学校也要躲着我！”

怒气冲天的但丁似乎还没有意识到兄长的窘迫处境，他在控诉这半个月来对他格外冷淡的哥哥。

“…给我滚出去！”

“我不！除非你给我个解…释？”

完了。维吉尔脑内一片空白。他从但丁由迸射怒火转为惊讶难掩的目光中知晓，自己的秘密瞒不住了。

“你的胸口怎么了？”但丁疑惑道。他当然不止是老老实实地问，事实上他立刻上手向那处探去，可惜刚触碰到衣物的一角就被狠狠打开手。

复仇的小火苗重新在但丁眼里燃起，他与维吉尔相似的固执和倔强体现在对渴求之物的势在必得。于是他放弃留给哥哥辩白的机会，猛地抓住他绵软无力的手腕蛮横地按在水箱上，膝盖放肆地顶进兄长的两腿间。

“不要回避我。”他眼神凶狠，极具侵略性地望进维吉尔泛着水光的眼，嘴角下撇的弧度却委屈得像被抛弃的狮子幼崽。“如果你不舒服，我可以帮你的。”他放软了语气，这个小恶魔总是知道他哥哥的弱点。这周以来维吉尔仿佛一团抓不住的雾，每当他想要靠近，却被一层透明的玻璃墙拦在中间。双胞胎之间亲近不是理所当然的事吗？但丁不服气。维吉尔越是不让碰，他身上那股若有若无的甜香越是诱惑的但丁心猿意马。

“你发什么疯，知道这是在哪里吗！”维吉尔低声威胁他，若不是颤抖的尾音倒真有几分长兄的威严。

“那么在家就可以吗？”但丁穷追不舍，目光如炬。

突兀响起的放学铃将维吉尔摇摇欲坠的理智拉回边界。他真是昏了头才和但丁在这儿浪费时间。过不了多久整层楼的学生就会鱼贯而出，他不敢承担被人发现的风险。

咬了咬牙，他恹恹地闭上眼。“回家再说。”这是维吉尔最后的让步。

“真的吗？你可不许反悔。”但丁手上的动作松了一些，维吉尔顺势将他一把推开。

“说到做到。”他努力压下对未知的恐惧，装出一副冷淡的模样，“把你的衣服交出来。先出门，在前面挡着我！”

03

与但丁雀跃兴奋的心情相反，维吉尔一路上都惴惴不安。

他真的做好和但丁共享秘密的准备吗？且不论但丁完全靠不住，“我产奶了”这让他羞于启齿的话是无论如何都说不出口的。

维吉尔想的太多了，但丁选择用行动自己去发掘。

但丁推开家门，冲着在沙发上喝下午茶的伊娃打了声招呼就连拖带拽地拉着哥哥的手上楼，砰地一声关上卧室的门，纵身一扑把维吉尔压倒在还散发着皂香刚换过的床单上。

“可以开始了吗？”但丁的眼睛亮晶晶，一步步将维吉尔逼向绝境。 、

被那一扑弄得七荤八素的维吉尔太阳穴直跳，更别提蠢但丁还压在他不堪重负的胸口，他发誓自己听到了噗的一声。随机两人默契十足地低下头——一个羞愤得满脸通红，另一毫无愧怍地啧啧称奇。

“好厉害。”但丁赞叹道，死死盯着哥哥渗出奶水的乳头，趁人之危拿食指试探性地戳了戳，“你这里像小草莓一样！”

维吉尔默默咬着下唇，眼角红得像只被欺负的兔子。可又能怎么办呢？是他为了在学校脱身才对但丁说“回家后随你折腾”，现在到兑现承诺的时候了，维吉尔从不耍赖。

“这里涨的很难受吧。”但丁用鼻尖顶了顶他比小石子还硬的左乳尖，维吉尔惨叫一声，疼的弓起腰，差点跳起来，被一脸心虚的但丁摁住腰压下。

“蠢货，不要碰那里！”他哽咽着瞪视罪魁祸首，泪水在眼眶打转，仅存的那点自尊心让晶莹的珍珠不至落下。

“我帮你吸出来吧，相信我，很快就好了。”但丁胡乱地亲他的脸颊和额头，仿佛这样能缓解哥哥的疼痛。维吉尔泪眼婆娑，暗自腹诽信你个鬼，可眼下也没有第二条路可走。更何况但丁压着他的力度中没有分毫商量的余地。臭弟弟简直不讲道理！

然而呼出的热气打在维吉尔敏感的乳肉上，酥酥麻麻的触感传遍了他的全身。…好像没有那么痛了。

维吉尔偏过头不看他。得不到兄长的回应，但丁就当做是默认。他欢呼着胜利，伸出舌尖浅尝辄止地在乳尖上舔了一小口，维吉尔浑身一哆嗦，喉间发出小声的呜咽。“我已经很轻了。”但丁不满道，只是舔舔就受不了，等下他还怎么吸出来？“抱歉啦，你忍一忍吧。”他决定按照自己的节奏来，毕竟这都是为了维吉尔好。

他故技重施，采用膝盖顶进维吉尔腿间的姿势好让他就算反抗也受制于人。这招还是从维吉尔那儿学来的呢，以前切磋时他无情的哥哥就是这么把他按在地上摩擦，今天终于有机会让他也尝尝这滋味。

再次含上那粒可怜兮兮的乳珠，但丁让它在高热的口腔内瑟瑟发抖，舌尖抵在乳晕上转了一圈后目标转移到微张的乳孔。双生子身体天生的默契赋予但丁无师自通取悦兄长的能力，即使从未与维吉尔这般亲密无间地腻在一起他也明白如何才能让他的哥哥更舒服。他悄悄抬眼观察维吉尔的脸：细细地抽气，鼻尖耳根浮上好看的绯红，那双总是不饶人的唇被咬破渗着点点血珠，宛如染血的玫瑰。

但丁无法用贫瘠的词汇量形容此时维吉尔好看的样子，心头仿佛有一只小鹿在乱撞，难以言喻的情感郁结在心头——他觉得自己也不太对劲了。

在强烈爱意与渴求的驱使下，年幼的半魔更卖力地吮吸口中奶香四溢的乳首，尤显不够似的用牙齿嗑咬在根部，真的用上了吸奶的力度一遍遍蹂躏娇嫩的部位。维吉尔开始挣扎起来，胸口诡异的触感让他有种要失控的错觉。他哭叫着想要推开但丁的头，手刚扯上弟弟的头发就被大力咬在乳肉上的动作逼到卸力。在但丁又一次不管不顾的吮吸后，一股腥甜的液体从他胀痛的乳孔中飙出，尽数落入但丁嘴里。

奶水从他胸口出来的那一刻维吉尔甚至在眼前看到了一道白光。这对于还是孩子的他而言太超过了，后穴也不受控制地淌着水，把他的大腿和股间弄得一团糟。

明明只有疼痛才对，为什么他的腿间却越来越湿了？维吉尔晕乎乎地想。

在他胸前作恶的男孩这才意犹未尽地抬起头，咂咂嘴。“好甜啊。”他笑的有点傻气，丝毫不觉得自己做了过分的事，维吉尔一时竟想不出指责他的话语——如果但丁没有得寸进尺地在他腿间来回磨蹭。

“你吸就吸，下面..下面蹭我干什么！”他支吾了半天才找回自己的舌头，敏锐的直感告诉维吉尔事态的走向愈发偏离轨道。

但丁闻言一愣，低下头看了看自己的胯下，瞬间变了脸色。

“哥，哥！你快帮帮我…我下面也肿起来了，都是你传染的！”

“闭嘴！！”他气急败坏地捂住但丁的嘴，后者在他掌心下呜呜地叫唤，眨巴着大眼睛试图挤出几滴鳄鱼的眼泪，在快喘不上气前想了个歪点子，吐出小舌头在他哥哥掌心来回扫动，果然奏效。

重新呼吸到空气的但丁嘴边奶渍都懒得擦，搂着维吉尔的脖子又啃又舔，“就让我蹭蹭吧哥哥，全世界最好的哥哥，我刚刚也帮你的！我保证，只是蹭蹭，不做别的！”

维吉尔被他舔的满脖子都是黏糊糊的口水。被欺负到眼泪汪汪的人明明是他，搞得好像但丁吃了大亏似的！他被缠得实在头大，于是恻隐之心战胜抵触情绪：被蹭两下也掉不了肉，就当礼尚往来，看在…但丁做得还不错的份上。他自我劝慰到。

维吉尔艰难地点了点头。

下一秒他黑色的短裤沦为碎片，但丁几乎迫不及待地脱下自己的裤子，掏出性器的那一刻维吉尔的脸色红白交错。这是他们这个年纪应该有的尺寸吗？！

他没来得及提反对意见或是斥责但丁撕坏他裤子的举动。因为当但丁扶着对于他来说发育过好的阴茎抵在他光滑的臀缝时，前所未有的危机感如黑云压境笼罩在他的头顶。逃避固然可耻，维吉尔还是萌生了毁约之意。

但丁却一改常态，化身为细嗅蔷薇的小狼崽。他轻轻嗅着哥哥身上的奶香，一边含住维吉尔饱受冷落的右乳，又吸又嘬地挤压没多少存货的小乳房。他的努力是有成果的，一束奶液再度溅入他的口中被心满意足地吞下；另一边他胯下动作不停，不断在哥哥的股间摩擦戳弄，很快他便不满足于浮于表面的亲热。在他沸腾的血液中占有兄长的欲望正汹汹燃烧。

等到维吉尔再想喊停已经晚了。

撕裂的疼痛令双子中年长的那一个瞳孔震颤几近失焦。他徒劳地张开嘴，痛呼卡在嗓子眼被但丁来势汹涌的吻堵回咽喉。这下维吉尔再也控制不住井喷的泪水了，他像是被钉在十字架上受刑的耶稣，而但丁是出卖他背叛他的犹大。

“…混蛋，说好只是蹭蹭的。”他从没在但丁面前失态至此，怒急攻心下竟打起了哭嗝，抽抽噎噎地控诉言而无信的胞弟。

但丁一下子慌了神，可兄长温暖紧致的内部实在太舒服了。这是他尚未踏足的新雪，是未经开垦的处子地。与偏爱阳春白雪的维吉尔不同，在这个叛逆狂妄的年纪但丁早就研读过“功能性书刊”——他知道一个令人难忘的初夜能在青春期男孩心中留下难以磨灭的烙印。

“嘘，嘘。维吉，看着我，看着我，没事的。”小恶魔违心地在哥哥耳边低语，郑重其事地捧着他的脸亲吻他饱满的唇，身下抽送的动作却不停。他还没法像成年人那样大开大合地掠夺挚爱，又不忍让维吉尔哭的那么伤心。权衡之下为了让哥哥也能享受性爱，他吝啬地分了些神来压抑恶魔粗暴的一面，取而代之以呵护的柔情，小幅度地在初经人事的甬道内前后摆动。

他从维吉尔逐渐舒展的眉和重新浮现的春色中知道自己赌对了。半魔体质让那点撕裂伤变得不值一提，反倒是维吉尔的处子血为这场交合提供了纯天然的润滑。血液与奶味交融的气息令但丁神魂颠倒，他大胆地一手一个抓住哥哥小巧的乳房，随着挺胯的频率在掌心揉搓。

共同抵达高潮的须臾，动情的维吉尔喷了他一手乳汁，下面的淫水也流个不停。但丁被收缩痉挛的后穴夹得浑身一颤，闷哼一声便全部交代在了哥哥肚子里。两人的体液纵横交错，淫靡的氛围让他后知后觉地感到一丝羞赧。

维吉尔彻底属于我了。他美滋滋地想，得了便宜还卖乖地咬着哥哥的耳朵，亲昵而餍足地蹭兄长的脸颊：“维吉我好喜欢你啊。下次我还可以跟你做吗？帮你吸奶也是可以的哦，我做的很不错吧？”

好不容易喘匀气的维吉尔不轻不重地掐但丁的脸，在对方做着鬼脸的讨饶下才大发慈悲地松手。胸部是舒服一些不假，可是现在他的屁股更痛。可恶的但丁还不打招呼就射在他里面！刚换的床单也被弄得一团糟，等会儿他们到底该怎么跟妈妈解释？

可一想到刚才激烈的床上运动他洁白的小脸又忍不住一红。虽然很不愿意承认，但最后真的有爽到。

“…随便你。”维吉尔叹着气，屈服了。“只是不要让妈妈知道。”他警告道，“不然就别想有下次。”

维吉尔一个人的小秘密从此由两人共享。

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS：小蛋好惨，都没人给他发哥。所以就让他实打实的吃到口吧！


End file.
